Interzone
Interzone Website Editor: Andy Cox About: Interzone was founded in 1982 by David Pringle, John Clute, Alan Dorey, Malcolm Edwards, Colin Greenland, Graham Jones, Roz Kaveney and Simon Ounsley. Founding editor David Pringle stepped down in 2004 and the magazine has been published by TTA Press since then, from issue 194 onwards. Interzone celebrated its 25th anniversary in 2007 and is still going strong on a bimonthly schedule. The magazine is regularly shortlisted for prestigious awards, and is a winner of the Hugo and British Fantasy Awards. Many of its stories have also won awards and/or reprints in various Year’s Best anthologies. Interzone has helped launch the careers of many important science fiction and fantasy authors, and continues to publish some of the world's best known writers. Amongst those to have graced its pages are Brian Aldiss, Sarah Ash, Michael Moorcock, Bruce Sterling, William Gibson, M. John Harrison, Stephen Baxter, Iain M. Banks, J.G. Ballard, Kim Newman, Alastair Reynolds, Harlan Ellison, Greg Egan, Gwyneth Jones, Jonathan Lethem, Geoff Ryman, Rachel Pollack, Charles Stross, Jon Courtenay Grimwood, John Brunner, Paul McAuley, Ian R. MacLeod, Christopher Priest, Thomas M. Disch, Ian Watson, John Sladek, Paul Di Filippo, Rudy Rucker, Chelsea Quinn Yarbro, Eric Brown, Chris Beckett, Dominic Green, Jay Lake, Chris Roberson, Elizabeth Bear, Hal Duncan, Steve Rasnic Tem... We’re still discovering more than our fair share of exciting new talents and publishing some of the brightest new stars around: Aliette de Bodard, Tim Akers, Will McIntosh, Jason Stoddard, Jason Sanford, Hannu Rajaniemi, Leah Bobet, Kim Lakin-Smith, Tim Lees, Karen Fishler, Nina Allan, Alaya Dawn Johnson, Gareth L. Powell, Mercurio D. Rivera, Jamie Barras, Suzanne Palmer, Carlos Hernandez, Daniel Kaysen, Grace Dugan, Rachel Swirsky, Benjamin Rosenbaum, M.K. Hobson, Gord Sellar, Al Robertson, Neil Williamson, Tim Pratt, Matthew Kressel, Sara King and many others. The majority of stories are illustrated in colour by artists such as Warwick Fraser-Coombe, Jim Burns, Dave Senecal, Wayne Haag, Ben Baldwin, Tara Bush, Martin Hanford and Richard Wagner Interzone is also the home for a number of popular regular columns such as David Langford’s Ansible Link (news and gossip) and Nick Lowe’s Mutant Popcorn (film reviews). More recently we’ve added Tony Lee’s Laser Fodder (DVD reviews) and comment columns by Nina Allan and Jonathan McCalmont. Every issue contains several pages of book reviews and in-depth interviews. Once a year readers vote for their favourite stories and illustrations. Occasionally we dedicate an issue to a specific theme (eg Mundane-SF, issue 216, the fiction of which was guest edited by Geoff Ryman, Julian Todd and Trent Walters) or a specific author (eg Brian Aldiss in issue 38, Chris Beckett in issue 218). There’s still so much more to Interzone though, and even though it’s been around for years now, it’s still breaking new ground, and still causing controversy. Interzone is published bimonthly, in the same format and at the same time as Black Static. You can subscribe to the print version using this website's shop, or to the e-edition at various other places such as Amazon, Apple, and Weightless Books. Category:Best Semiprozine